


The Silent Language of Grief

by byronicmusings



Series: The Sum of Our Memories [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag Spoilers, Drinking, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byronicmusings/pseuds/byronicmusings
Summary: It always hits him when he least expects it, when he thinks he has put the past behind him.





	The Silent Language of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> _“Tears are the silent language of grief.” - Voltaire_

It always hits him when he least expects it, when he thinks he has put the past behind him. _I am no longer the man I once was_ , he thinks resolutely. _I am a changed man._

Yet whenever Edward sees a group of friends chatting amicably or laughing heartily at a shared joke, he can’t help but think of what he once had, of people who are no longer around. 

He feels the regret and guilt clawing at him from the inside, feels the tears that threaten to fall. Anguish eats at him, and the heavy weight of sorrow rushes to fill the gaping hole left in his chest.

He hates it, hates the fact that he had to lose so much, that it took the death of his friends for him to realise his own folly. 

_Forgive me_ , he cries, in the darkness of his room, when he cannot bear it any longer, when even drink fails to take away the sadness and the pain and the hollow longing of things that cannot be.

 _Forgive me_.


End file.
